We Still Kill the Old Way
by Paranoia Doll
Summary: BtVSDotm xover! When Willow awakened the Slayers around the world, what if a Daughter was one of them? What if it was Jimena, the exgoddess? How will they deal with the Atrox AND the big bads all across LA? Will she remember her days as a Daughter?
1. Chosen Goddess

**__**

Slayer

****

"You're not the one and only chosen anymore. Just gotta live like a person. How's that feel?" -Faith

****

***

"I hate this," Buffy began. "I hate being here. I hate that you have to be here. I hate that there's evil and I was chosen to fight it. I wish a whole lot of the time that I wasn't. I know some of you wish I wasn't, either. But this isn't about wishes. It's about choices. I believe we can beat this evil. Not when it comes. Not when its army's ready. Now. Tomorrow morning, I'm opening the seal. I'm going into the Hellmouth and finishing this once and for all. You all are thinking 'What makes this different? What makes us more than a bunch girls being picked off, one by one?' It's true. None of you have the power Faith and I do. So, here's the part where you make a choice. What if you could have that power? Now? In every generation, *one* Slayer is born because a bunch of men who died thousands of year ago made up that rule. They were powerful men," she pointed to her friend Willow, "This woman is more powerful them all of them combined."

As Buffy lowered her arm, Willow smiled at the girls uneasily. Buffy continued, "So, I say we change the rule. I say my power should be our power. Tomorrow, Willow will use the essence of the scythe to change our destiny. From now on, every girl in the world who might be a slayer, will be a slayer. Every girl who could have the power, will have the power. Can stand up, will stand. Slayers....every one of us. Make your choice.......are you ready to be strong?"

****

****

*Meanwhile in LA*

Vanessa, Catty, Tianna, Serena, and Jimena were talking as they walked out of one of many cafes. As they just about reached the car, something unbelievably strong went through Jimena. So strong, she almost fell backwards, if it hadn't been for her holding on to the hood of Vanessa's car. The other's rushed to her, helping her stand up straight. All Jimena could say was, "...our power...now..."

"What?" Serena asked her, bewildered.

"What happened?" Catty wondered.

Jimena's eyes were wide with shock. "I wish I knew....."

TBC

A/N: Buffy/DotM crossover??? Hey! It's worth a shot!


	2. Concern and Worry

**__**

Chapter 2: Concern and Worry

Disclaimer: I don't own DotM or Buffy. I owe my thanks to Joss, God of Good TV, and Lynne, Goddess of Good Books. All praise Joss Whedon and Lynne Ewing!!!

()()()()

Buffy stepped off the bus to meet her to friends in front of it. It was the average day in Los Angeles: hot, dry, and over-hyped. She squinted at the brightness of the city, remembering the sights, the sounds, and the scents. Not to mention the ex from hell....literally. Same old LA. She and the others stood in front of the, once again, abandoned Hyperion hotel. Angel told the Slayer he owned Wolfram & Hart, and although she knew he was hiding something (he was never a good liar), she asked if the Scoobies and new Slayers could use the old hotel, and left it at that. She knew she would find out before she left. She sat down on the front steps.

"I can't believe it. Another poten-...Slayer in LA?" She asked her best friend Willow.

Xander sat next to her and placed his hand on her shoulder. "I hear they breed the best."

He smiled warmly at her which she returned, neither of them noticing the more-than-usual worry on Willow's face. She thrummed her fingers nervously against the strap of her duffel bag on her shoulder as she still stood ahead of them. "Hey! Lets not forget my very own calling!"

Buffy tried unsuccessfully to comfort her friend. "Will, don't worry. I'm sure this moon thing will go over great."

"But....Buffy...How am I supposed to mentor _teenagers_? _I_ wouldn't even listen to me." She replied with more worry seeping into her voice. She sat down next to Xander, plopping the bag down.

"Well, Buffy did the same thing last year." Xander responded whole-heartedly.

Faith, just coming off the beaten and worn out school bus, intervened. "Yeah, Red. If B can do it, you must be more than qualified."

Buffy glared up at Faith for a moment, returning her attention to her friends. Willow tensed nervously. "What if they don't like me? Besides, this is different. These girls possess power that could lead them to the good side or to corruption."

Xander directed his attention to both Buffy and Faith. "That sound familiar to you girls?"

"A: You _will_ lead them to the good side. B: What's not to like? " Buffy smiled to the witch.

Just at the precise moment, Andrew stomped off the bus, anxiously walking past them and inside. "Guys, I need to use the little Jedi's room! Where's the closest rest room?"

Ignoring him and answering Buffy's question, Willow replied, "Oh there's the wacky notion of HIM." She pointed to Andrew. "Well, I DO know about the Moon and it's goddesses. And who knows more about abusing their powers and learning from it than me?"

"Me." Faith spoke up, with a scary bit of pride in saying it.

"Really?" Willow raised and eyebrow, unimpressed. "Pretty sure you never flayed a guy."

Faith crossed her arms intimidatingly. "Yeah, but you killed ONE guy. I killed a bunch of guys. Ya know-"

"Okay! Enough with the psycho-killer talkage!" Buffy shouted and stood up, a bit freaked out. She turned in Faith's direction. "We need to find this girl, ASAP." She turned to Willow. "Will, can you do a locater spell? We not only need to find this 'Castillo' girl, but we need to find these 'Daughters'."

Willow nodded, standing as well. "I'm on it." She entered the old building with her bag of equipment. Buffy turned to Xander next, ready to give the orders.

"Xand, get the girls set in the Hyperion and call Gunn or Wes. Just in case anything tries to kill the new Slayers." She said.

Xander shrugged. "Am I protecting them or are they protecting me?"

Buffy rolled her eyes. "Xander. Please just call one of them. Hey! You could move stuff around and make it more...homey."

"Alright, alright. Onto slayer-sitter duty." Xander turned and went inside as well, a line of girls coming in behind him. Robin(Principal Wood) came in after with Buffy's weapon chest. 

As Dawn was about to enter last, Buffy called out, "Dawn!"

Dawn spun around, various weapons in her arms. Confused, she faced her sister. "Uh, yeah?"

"Put those weapons inside and hurry up. You're coming with me and Faith." Buffy grabbed a battle axe from her sister.

Before being told twice, Dawn rushed inside. Then, the two original Slayers heard Willow yell, 'I found the Daughters!' and entered at last. 

Faith smiled. "Now comes the fun part."

()()()()

Jimena sat at Serena's table, sipping her tea slowly. Catty and Vanessa sat to either side of her, Tianna leaned against a wall, and Serena stood near her chair. It had been a month since it all had happen outside that cafe. Jimena hadn't been acting anything like herself ever since. Feeling uncomfortable from all the staring her friend were doing, she stood up. "I'm good, guys. Really."

"Are you sure? You won't tell us what happened!" Vanessa replied concerned.

"Like I've been saying, I DON'T KNOW. What is with you guys? This is basically all we've talked about! Have you all gone _loco_?" Jimena asked, irritated. Truthfully, the girls thought it might be an attack by the Atrox or his Followers. They had no idea what to do or who to turn to. One of the Daughters has already made her choice and Maggie was gone. 

Serena looked to the ground, and closed her eyes. _There's nowhere left to turn. We don't know what to expect or even if we'll see another day. Maggie...what do we do?_ She thought_....**O Mater Luna, Regina nocis, adiuvo me nunc.**_ She prayed under her breath.

Catty looked at Serena and saw her murmuring something. "Serena? What are you..." She trailed off as a slow knocking came from the door. Colin wasn't to be home for a few hours, and none of them were expecting anyone.

Serena's eyes shot open, and she stared wide-eyed at the door. Jimena turned to her best friend. "Shouldn't you get that?"

"Uh....I..." She stammered as the knocking came louder. She waited a few seconds before moving. She stepped closer until she was inches away. She touched the doorknob finally turning it hard and swinging it open quickly. No one. The wind moved stronger now as a small, folded paper flew through the air straight to her. She snatched it as it started to sway to the ground. She unfolded it and read the contents. 'el Lectum haec como'.

Serena mouthed the words, knowing immediately it was Latin. She turned to the others, putting on a fake smile. "Guess it was just a prank or something."

"I'm gonna go. It's getting too _extraño _here. See you later." Jimena told them, walking out the door, closing it behind her. Serena sighed heavily. It was hard not to tell Jimena about her and the other's powers.

Vanessa went over to Serena, freaked by the way Serena responded to the tiny piece of paper. "Okay, now what's _really_ going on?"

The other girls closed in, curious. Serena handed the paper to Vanessa. Vanessa's eyes widened, as Catty and Tianna read over her shoulder. The meaning to the words came to them all at once. Tianna looked to Serena. "What does this mean for us?"

"It means we wait." She responded firmly. Vanessa stared at the note once again.

'The Chosen will come.'

TBC

()()()()

A/N: Here it is! Well, whaddya think? I looked those Latin words up which took me about a half hour. Hope you guys like it! REVIEW! I'll give you a cookie if you do! C ya.


	3. And So It Begins

**_Chapter 3: And So It Begins_**

**A/N: I know I haven't updated in a VERY long time, but lookee here…I'M BACK! READ ON!**

Little less than 3 hours later, the sunset, falling between various buildings of the still illuminated city. Jimena stepped on the next street, the white lettering on the sign reading 'Wilshire Blvd.'. She remembered this as enemy territory once, but that was a while back. Things changed, she wasn't exactly sure how, but they did. It was true people still were afraid of her, she wasn't about to let that change, but as far as she knew, she had no enemies here. Unfortunately, that didn't erase the sinking notion in the pit of her stomach.

Normally she didn't fear much. She could handle anyone who tried to jump her. Of course, since that afternoon all the way back in May, things hadn't been quite the same. First off, she had been having bizarre nightmares of people getting slashed to death. But, the most unusual part of the nightmare were the fact that she could smell the rotting flesh, feel the blood on her hands, and hear the screams of the victims floating past her, as if far away. Not only were there dreams, but last time she got in a fight, one punch to the guy, sent him clear across the room. And to top it off, she always felt like she was being watched.

She kept trying to shrug the feeling off, like it was nothing, but she knew deep down it wasn't, so it grew. Usually all a person could hear in this part of the city after sunset was the familiar shuffling of trash in the alleyways, from rats or possibly a homeless person. But it felt to her as if a stranger was closing in.

With relief, she turned the corner and crossed the street, the feeling in her stomach disappearing. Cars and trucks sped by as she turned back to the previous street she had been on. Her dark eyes searched the dimly lit block before she continued on her way, figuring it was just paranoia.

Back on Wilshire, in the shadows, a tall, dark figure leaned against the pole of the street sign. "Slayer."

---

"The term sounds kinda familiar." Karyl muttered, plopping the large book in his hands to the table. The large print on the front read 'VAMPYR'. He and few other followers were gathered in the less than cozy, trashed room in an abandoned building. "Slayer…and the ex-goddess is one of them. Figured it'd be her."

Tymmie sat down next to him on the brown, worn out couch. He stared at the book, fixated. "We just have to reach her before those newcomers do."

"How're we supposed to do that?" A boy near the heavy black curtained window queried. This boy, Alec, was an Initiate and had yet to even face the Daughters. His once tanned skin was now pale and riddled with scars. One scar stood out, though. On his neck, two tiny marks were covered by a spiked collar. He had dyed most of his hair a neon green, contrasting the light brown. His emerald eyes gleamed gold for a split second, revealing his frustration. "The newcomers have even defeated one of the incarnations of the Atrox, the First Evil. How're we supposed to reach this girl in time?"

"The Queen of Swords expects on offering…Nasty little children, tasting of ash…fail and mummy must punish you all…" A hauntingly amused voice drifted over them from the dark threshold at the opposite end of the room.

Karyl's lips slowly curled into a deranged smile, as he stared into the glowing eyes of the creature in the threshold. "We won't. Have we yet?"

A dark-haired, slender girl strolled over to them from Alec's side, a mischievous smirk on her black-painted lips. "As a matter of fact, no, you haven't."

"One slayer down…" Tymmie's eyes raised to the girl's, his expression now matching hers.

Karyl stood, sauntering over to her. "…one to go."

---

"The Chosen?" Vanessa queried, pacing in her room. "The Chosen what?"

Catty, who had been sitting on Vanessa's bed, drawing on her hand absent-mindedly, glanced up to Vanessa. "Chosen Followers maybe?"

"What if it's worse than that?" Vanessa stopped. Her mind wandered over the possibilities. "Chosen Regulators? Or maybe it's referring to someone we already know."

Catty's eyes widened, surprised at her friend, but knowing who she meant. "Stanton maybe?"

Vanessa sat down next to Catty, sighing deeply. "What if it is?"

"If it is, it is. Right now, we should be getting ready." Off Vanessa confused glance, the brunette stood. "Remember? Planet Bang tonight, we're meeting up with Serena, Tianna, and Jimena…"

"…To get our minds off all the craziness. I know, I know." Vanessa agreed reluctantly. Her gazed was suddenly caught by the etching Catty had been doing on her hand. The pen marks had made out a star with a thin circle around it. Before being able to comment on the odd marking, Catty went on.

"So, no more craziness, at least 'til tomorrow, okay?" She gave her friend a reassuring smile, before she noticed Vanessa's attention on her right hand. "What?"

"The drawing on your hand…" Vanessa's eyebrows furrowed curiously. "Isn't that a…"

Catty glanced down at her hand, seemingly surprised herself. Her breath caught. "A…pentagram." She shook her head. "I didn't…I mean I, how did…?"

By her friend's reaction, a terrifying sensation jolted up Vanessa's spine. "Something's coming."

---

**Hmm…there's a Slayer who's a Follower? Imagine the possibilities.**

**Okie doke, time to answer some reviews.**

**BunnyKat: Thanks! And it takes place Post- Book 10. **

**Rose: Of course Spike will be in it! It would be a BtVS fic w/o him. I have some plans for him in later chapters.**

**Wiccan-One14: Yeah, Latin is a pain, but well worth looking up if ppl keep reviewing.**

**Dragon Scar: Always appreciate constructive criticism. Buffy called Dawn into action for a good reason which will be revealed in chapter 4.**

**charmedmoonKarina: I agree w/ the whole 'Serena/Stanton' overkill. It's hard to find a story NOT about them.**

**Well, until next time, peace out!**


End file.
